The babysitter
by Kyubi1
Summary: Tsukune is a 16 years and is a babysitter of girls of halftime, has stories that change the way you see our worst fears, but not it's all about him or his stories, but also for girls who care: Moka, a wealthy girl who can't never be with her parents. Akua and Jasmine, two girls who have no father and almost never see their mom. Thank you, Ruananana!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, If you have read Tsukune's confession, I'm the author of that story. Here I come with another idea, this is not as crazy as others that I have, is an idea that was born thanks to my childhood memories. Hope you like it. **

**I'm only translating this story to improve my English because I'm Mexican and I want to be better.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You can always negotiate with vampires.**

There's no doubt that everyone fears the darkness. We are afraid of creatures of the night and it would be what we call normal to seek refuge with mom, dad or older brothers or sisters.

But isn't it strange: you definitely love stories about ghosts and monsters, right?

Up to this date there is no concrete explanation: Why children like horror movies or horror stories? Why is it? They are so afraid at night, but yet, still looking at them?

We don't have answer. On the other hand, there are some children who have everything, everything a child could want. But as we know, you cannot have everything you want, even some small, childish request. These rich children, spoiled or whatever you call them, are also afraid. Just like yourself. But because their parents work a lot they cannot be with them all the time.

This is the similar case of Moka Akashiya. She is also scared at night and cannot control her fear. She is an only child and her parents are not at home when she needs them, they are always working or on some business trip.

She lives in a big house, a mansion actually, though ... she always calls it house.

This girl has long, pink hair of an exotic colour shinning beautifully on a round face. She has white skin and gorgeous green eyes that even an emerald would fall jealous of her eyes, that is... if an emerald was alive and it could. No more than 8 years, a lovely girl for sure, cute, but a little mischievous,spoiled and fearful at times.

One day, after dropping off her daughter at school, the parents began to talk. Her father, a smart man, well-mannered, very high in social status plus a good physique, called Issa. Her mother was very similar to her own daughter: the hair and eyes were exactly the same, besides the character. She is Akasha, the mother of Moka.

"Dear, something happened to Moka. I want to be with her so she can sleep, she cannot sleep well".

"She has to control her fears. But you're right". The father nodded. "Moka is only a child yet. But our work is important and we cannot leave aside work, there must be some other way, she can't still believe in monsters or something like that".

"That's what I wanted to talk about, You remember Gyokuro?"

"Of course I do". He stated with certainty. Those three were friends in high school and were inseparable. "How could I forget?"

"She told me a ... specialist, he's a very friendly babysitter who can make daughters sleep without fear, but smiling faces".

A smile appeared on both sides. The solution is the babysitter. So, their daughter could sleep peacefully in bed. Without being afraid. At lunchtime, they told their daughter about the new nanny who will take care of her at night, starting tomorrow. She accepted, she obeyed her parents, even though deep down, she wanted to be with her parents and not with a stranger. Starting tomorrow, he would be with her and take care of her.

This is how the first night went. The 15 year old arrived late, with books of tales and schoolbooks. Tsukune Aono, the part-time babysitter. The girls, who are usually more afraid than boys, are his specialty. At night, before going to sleep, Moka asked him to read a story, he read her Little Red Riding Hood, a tale very popular around the world. Tsukune has brown hair, brown eyes, skin a bit tanned, tall, hardworking and a man with good principles.

"Well, I read the story. Already's bedtime".

"No ... please, he will eat me". She said shyly and covered herself with the sheets. The young man adjusted his shirt with black and white stripes and sat on the bed.

"He will eat you?"

"Yes! Is because the light is on, but when you turn it off, he will come for me!". The girl was scared and often looked to the window.

"Who's coming for you?". He asked softly as he removed the sheet.

"The vampire, the vampire will come! He will take all my blood!"

"Oh, you mean those with pale skin?"

"Yes".

"Ah! And have large fangs?". The boy pointed his teeth; she nodded her head several times. "And their hair is like silver?"

"Yes, yes, those! They will come for me!".

"They will not hurt you; you can always negotiate with them. If you know how to."

"How do you know?" The girl calmed down because of her curiosity.

"You don't know?!". He asked in amazement and she shook her head. "You don't know the story of Ura and Omote?"

"Inner and Outer?"

"That what it means in Japanese, but it's a story. Don't look for the books that I have, you'll never find it in there."

"That story exists?"

"Sure! I heard it as a child and was so afraid of them, just like you."

"Tell me, please".

* * *

_Long ago, before large cities, in a small village, there was a farm. There lived a small family with many animals to keep and care for. The owners had a daughter called Omote, who played with the sheep, with her cat and her dog, separately, because the cats and dogs don't get along._

_ She was very good at doing her chores and her favourite was to look for the rabbit that was in a nearby forest._

_ One afternoon she did, almost dark but she made it. She caught the bunny and with a smile caressed the rodent. She wanted to take it to the farm with her parents to show their feat, her cat was with her. But she did not see who was behind her... a vampire! As you've described, but with long hair, red eyes and a black tunic, maybe to cover from the sun._

_ "AHHHH". She screamed, but her mouth was covered._

_ "Be quiet, I hate being yelled at"._

_ "Back off, vampire." She took a wooden stick and waved it in from of the vampire._

_ "You think that you can do something with that?". The vampire laughed heartily and maliciously. "You better give me what I want, I am very hungry and I don't have enough patience to wait."_

_ "Wait ... if you're hungry, I give you this." She pulled a piece of bread out of her pockets, but the silver-haired vampire looked away and shook her hand in negation._

_ "No. I want blood, bread does not fill me. If you want to barter (It means exchange), give me the rabbit and I let you go"._

_ "No, the bunny I just found! It cost me a lot!"_

_ "Then, give me the cat"._

_ The girl shook and offered her food from home: meat, milk, bread and even chocolate, but it was denied as well. Omote was a smart girl, so she would deceive the vamp._

_ "I could bring you blood from my house, trust me, uh ..."_

_ "Listen, kid." She said with a high voice and approached the face of the small child. "Ura, that's my name and i'll make sure you will never forget it if you don't return in 15 minutes."_

_ Omote let go of the rabbit and ran to the farm. She feared for her life, but more of her parents and the animals. So she devised a plan to cheat the vampire. She entered stealthily into the kitchen, grabbed some tomatoes and hot sauce, all mixed well and got a blood red tone, put it in a bottle and returned with the vampire. Ura took it and felt a good taste in her mouth._

_ "Mmm. I don´t know how you did it, but it has been delicious."_

_ "You will not hurt me?"_

_ "No, I will not. But that does not go for other people or animals"._

_ "But! I have given you free blood. Is there anything I can do?". The vampire thought for a while, she could use her. She then gave the empty bottle to the girl._

_ "Until 20 days are fulfilled, you will bring more of this blood and I will leave you alone. This is good business"._

_ The girl agreed and from that day, Ura ate thanks to Omote. No one knew of the vampire or our heroine, but neither could be happier; the blood made Ura happy and Omote was happy because the vampire didn't hurt anyone._

* * *

When Tsukune finished, Moka wanted to close her eyes.

"See? You can always negotiate with vampires. You just have to give them some tomato juice, just like Omote did, but hey...". He covered her with the savannah. "Never say it's tomato juice, vampires don't know about cooking. Okay?".

"Ok."

The young man turned off the lights and he was about to leave.

"Wait".

"What is it?"

"What happened to Ura after 20 days? Did she get anything to eat? Was she gone? What happened to her?". Despite the darkness, the young man smiled. He opened the door from the other side and said:

"Maybe. But that is another story."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter will be good. I don't have a beta reader but I have a friend, I only waiting her, well I guess that she is going to help me with the grammar and all that stuff. **

* * *

**Chapter ****2:****The wolves ****are ****avaricious****.**

Tsukune left Moka's room with a smile. He took his things and sat on the couch for a while. The house was indeed luxurious of a European style. The boy took a notebook and a book of Mathematics and started doing his homework.

"She sleeps like an angel". Said one of the maids of the house. "What is your secret, young man?"

"I only say a fairytale. There is not secret".

"Sometimes I read stories to little Moka". She sat in front of Tsukune, on another couch. "But even when she seems to be asleep, she continues to wake up and cannot sleep."

"I was a child too and I was afraid. My mother would tell me stories and that my fears were aftermaths so then wasn't afraid any longer."

It was 8:30 PM and Moka was totally asleep. The boy continued doing his homework and the maid gave him some coffee for the night. Suddenly, the phone rang and he replied.

"Good evening, with whom am I speaking with?"

"Tsukune, I need a favor. I know you're busy, but could you take care of my daughters today? The thing is that I have night shift".

"Oh god". The young man sighed. "Akua is not feeling good today?".  
"She's sick, but I cannot miss work."

"Say nothing more, I'll go."

The woman thanked him and even blessed him. Tsukune was a very friendly and very moral man, even if he has a job now, he could not pass that favor. Akua was the daughter of a nurse and teacher of an English course that Tsukune went to for a while, to pass his extraordinary exam. Without it, he would have never been able to pass. The course was at her home, so he knew her daughters.

He said goodbye to the maid and assured her that Moka would not wake up until tomorrow morning. He left and went toward the house of Akua, she was a 12 year old girl, a smart girl, bad temper when she was angry but protective with her younger sister. She has a white skin but not extremely white, black hair tied in two short pigtails, slightly petite compared to other girls her age. She lives in Japan, but they were originally from China. She also has deep, dark brown eyes as deep as the sea itself.

Tsukune arrived at the house and knocked on the door. A child's voice answered:

"Who is there?"

"Jasmine, Hello! Your mother asked me to come; you don't remember who I am?"

"Ah, Tsukune?". The girl opened the door and saw the young man with a backpack , a smile and a small coffee stain on his shirt.

"It's been months since I last saw you, you grew a lot."

"Hi, Tsukune".

Akua has a younger sister, her name is Jasmine. She has long white hair, almost gray. Tsukune doesn't understand how her hair is like that, such a rare color, but her genetics are very peculiar. It has a slightly more oval face than Moka, her skin is not as white as Akua and this little girl has bird eyes, You know why? Because she has a shine in those eyes. She is dressed as they would in China, old customs are important.

"Come in, Tsukune. My sister has been very bad."

"But what happened?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been taken to the doctor and cannot sleep."

The two were in the same room, since this house was small so they slept together. Jasmine's family was poor, as they had no father, but Tsukune knew the two were quite cheerful.

"It is you, the unfortunate English boy. With bad luck". She smiles, but her eyes are a little red, as if she had been crying moments ago. Jasmine went to bed beside her sister and both were covered with the same blanket.

"I expected a hello, but that's fine. For your information, I have improved." He said, straightening his shirt. "They told me that you cannot sleep".

"You come to tell me a story as those rich girls who cannot sleep?"

"I came to care for you two, but if you want I'll tell you a story. It will be free. This is a favor".

"Wow you're friendly. Surely copied a book".

"I like those stories."

"There you go. Unto thy sister likes stories."

"All right, all right."

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a small town, large hectares of land with crops of coffee and some vegetables. This supplied all the people of the village and did not lack anything. Since they also had cows, horses to ride and best of all: chickes. Their eggs were the best and it was said that one could give a golden egg. This village was perhaps even a little rich, since they had golden eggs._

_ But people were worried because there were rumours of a pack of hungry wolves in the area, there were no attacks yet but soon it would happen. People knew it and sensed it so they put scouts around those vast acres. One night, a farmer saw a wolf and made him run away as he could. The wolf went away to meet his pack._

_ "I found a village, it has plenty of food. But they see me, very bad"._

_ "That's not good." Said the head of the pack. "We have to go somewhere else, this is very big and humans protect this town like a treasure."_

_ "Cowards, I think I can go in and get out."_

_ Other wolves tried to lower his courage and his big ego, but it didn't seem to work. They only made him angrier._

_ "Then, go away Gin! We only say it for your sake and for the sake of the group, but if you want to go, just go! We will not follow you anymore."_

_ The wolf snarled and with with high confidence went to the village again. But an old witch with a hat and magic wand in one hand appeared. She was masked completely, even her face was covered._

_ "You should not be so reckless; you will die if you continue like this."_

_ "I don't need your advice, witch." He answered confidently and even growled like the animal it was._

_ "Don't you dare talk to me like that, beast. I'll help you go undetected if you bring me the hen of golden eggs"._

_ The wolf agreed, he did not trust her but he accepted anyway because all the loot would be well for him and not share it with all other wolves who didn't believe in him. But his hunger, greed and ambition overpowered him. He ate 5 hens and unfortunately, even the hen of golden eggs._

_ "Stupid animal! You betrayed me and I will give the worst of curses!". The witch pulled out her wand and made a cast of spells that turned the wolf in a human. "Only with a full moon you can be a wolf again, but only for a while, you will be a human forever."_

_ "Witch, cheater! I will eat you if I you don't turn me back to my original form!"_

_ "Shut up, greedy beast. Such a hunger, you've eaten my golden hen, so you deserved it." The witch began to take flight and the man began to drag, since it was no longer a wolf, he could not walk on two legs._

_ "I curse you! I'm going to find you and I'll finish you, I swear!"_

_ Since that night, Gin, now a werewolf, spent his time searching for the witch to return him to normal._

* * *

"And did he find her?". Asked the two, a little sleepy..

"I am not going to tell, maybe..."

"Go on! Continue!". Jasmine encouraged him. "You cannot leave it there".

"It's late and I have to do my homework as well, Akua is sick and it's time to go to sleep."

"I'm not sick! Continue with the story." The chestnut-haired boy only sighed and touched Akua's forehead, it was hot.

"Akua, it's time to rest. I'll go buy something for the fever"

"And then you will charge up my mother's bill?"

"What are you saying? Of course not! If it wasn't for your mother and for you two, I would be repeating semester. So thank you, now go to sleep".

"Wait! You are still telling stories?"

"No, little sister, Tsukune charges per storytelling."

"Akua!"

"What? Is the truth".

"Of course not, is my part-time job, midget". He mocked her, Akua was redder than her fever.

"I'm not small!, you fool!". The young man continued to listen anything she would say and let Akua take out all their anger on him, apparently she didn't like the joke, not at all - but it was all child's play.

"I'll go to the store, Do you want anything?"

A big "Yes!" could be heard throughout the room, any child can convince you with a little sweet smile, but you feel your pockets emptied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope that this chapter like you, I finish this in the night at 11 pm. And I have to say thans to Ruananana for edit and fix the chapters 1 and 2, so, thank you very much. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The kind hearted girl.**

"Tsukune Aono, young boy, Thank you! Jasmine and Akua have fallen asleep like angels, also did you go to buy some dinner, Thank you so much! Akua told me that you will go to tell bedtime stories, is that true?". That's the text message that Tsukune received on his cell phone. He replied that there was no problem and that, indeed, he would tell the story of Gin, the werewolf.

He soon received another text message, this time from Akasha, the mother of Moka. She was grateful to him for achieve something that neither she been able to do, her daughter had finally managed to sleep and, the most of the surprises was that had awakened a spirit and smiles, that infected everyone at home. His delay also was forgiven and that there was no problem if she went before 9 pm, if Moka was already asleep.

So, thus in the morning and the afternoon passed like a change of sheet in a book. The babysitter arrived a little late, with her backpack, with a white shirt and trousers Beige. Tsukune looked tired and had eyecups in the eyes, maybe he need to sleep, but the money was more important and he saw something familiar in Moka. It also looked like a rich child and spoiled but that's what you'd think, but she's not, —or at least— he doesn't see it.

"Can I come in, Moka?". He asked from outside the room.

"Sure!". She, very happy, he opened the door and pulling him by the hand, led him into his room. "I've been waiting for you; I want to know what happened to Ura and Omote!"

"Ok, ok. Don't be stressed, I already here. The maid said you've dined early, everything to hear my fairytale"

"Yes, yes, but hey, how long till the end?"

"That I can't tell you, I would, but I have not allowed. If I told you, you would lose all sense of hearing and perhaps, for reading".

"Okay ...". The girl pouted at, but Tsukune saw this act as very cute and stroked her hair.

"Neither do I know how much longer, so don't despair. I'll tell the story to the end; I know you'll like it a lot."

"Okay, start right now". A wide smile that only children can give appeared on his face. Excited, she ran to his bed and with a jump, lay down in it. The boy sat on the bed and covered her with her blanket purple, seeing that she was so comfortable, he started, but not before you hear thunder lit the bedroom window of the girl, even with that, began to tell their story.

This was what I was craving Moka all evening, be entertained with the homework but when she finish it, she just wanted to know what happened next. Her desire to know what is next was killing her and she could only wait until this time will come, and came.

* * *

_The days passed and these, in turn, become weeks. Omote, the Child of sheep, counted the days that passing. Due to the deal with Ura, the vampire, she had been scolded by their parents for various reasons: the tomatoes disappeared with no reason, the hot sauce was decreasing more fast than ever and there was only one culprit: her. The little girl cries at the unfairness of the situation and for the lies he told his parents. It was unfair to both, but it had to be. She did not like lying but would have to endure, soon the deal with Ura will finish and her life will be the same, again. _

_We're missing three days to make that happen, now would add another to the account. Although they were a human and a vampire, respectively, Omote had taken affection to Ura, they don't talked much and were not friends but the company of Ura filled her more than their pets. Omote believed that might someday call Ura as "friend" and not another term that is not friendship. _

_"Here is your blood." Announced Omote, she was looking down and red eyes, maybe she was crying a while ago, her parents had scolded again and they thought it was best if she did not leave her room. Ura just grabbed the bottle of blood and drank it slowly._

_"You're very quiet". The girl didn't answer and that put a bad mood at the vampire. "I asked you a question, I don't have to blame that you be scolded all the time". _

_"How this can't be your fault?! My parents didn't believe in me! Earlier, my father said it was his pride and adoration... Now he just calls me like a liar and a thief! And all because you need blood!". She screamed totally angry and with tears in her eyes, sliding down on her cheeks. But her tears and sadness don't stop and won against her anger. He hugs the legs of Ura because she is really small. "Tell me! What I have to do with that problem?! I want that they trust in me! You're older, you must know! You... have to help... me". _

_"Let me go, I tell you that let me go!." She said this last phrase harshly and Omote walked away. "You stain my tunic". The girl sought a hug and support in Ura but was not granted, she wanted a hug but even if was of her, or rather, she wanted a hug of Ura and supporting too but that didn't happen._

_The vampire was a little surprised that she had approached her that way, it was true that Omote was different to everyone else, she was not afraid. More however she was very tearful and indeed, she is still crying in a tree trunk, the silver-haired woman only leaned against a tree and looking away, decided to talk to her. "Hey, if I caused you so much troubles, why you didn't tell the truth?". _

_"I don't want that they hurt you". She answered with absolute truth, wiped her tears and Ura stayed mute, she can't whisper nothing. Then, she grabbed her hand and placed on her head. "If I did that, my parents will kill you and I could not be with you anymore. I know that you don't believe me, but I like stay with you". _

"_What?"._

* * *

"What?!". The little girl said with great surprise, interrupting Tsukune in the middle of the fairytale. "But she is the cause of all the troubles and she is a vampire! I don't understand!".

"Moka, she is not lying. The children can't lie with their feelings, they always say the truth. If it was you, you will do the same?"

"I... don't know"

"It's complicated, no?". She nodded with her head. "You see, there are times that we feel alone and, even if you have a family, you don't feel comfortable. Omote only lives with her parents and with the animals, Don't you feel alone too if you don't have friends?". The girl thought for a moment and then she nodded again. ""Yes, sometimes I feel like that way, but... she is her enemy".

"Moka, what am I for you?"

"My babysitter".

"And besides that?"

"I don't know, but I like your stories. I think I like be with you, I have you a lot of confidence".

"And I'm a stranger, but you don't see me like that. Only the people with a kind heart can accept a person like that way". He said with a smile and then he stroked her hair a little. "It's time to sleep".

"And what happened later?".

"Ura stroked the hair of Omote just like I did, so she doesn't feel helpless and lonely, just like she was". With that, Tsukune leave the room and Moka stayed thinking. Now she can understand a little the decision of Omote, maybe she is equal, she has a void in his life, she wanted be with her parents but they could not be with her. And that idea, even if she is an 8 years old girl, was understanding more faster and that idea was growing in her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, another chapter of my story! And the first two chapters are update and with a better English and all the thanks go to you, Ruananana. Please enjoy the chapter and if you have a commentary or an advice for me or the story, Leave a review! Is not necessary to review, LOL. **

**Anyway, Let's start!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pride.**

The young Tsukune smiled when he let Moka in her room, in the inside, he felt sorry for her. Tsukune did not have so much money like Moka but neither had been poor, but his mother had always been there for him, as any mother should do. From the gender equality, women got what they wanted: to work. Then complain that they have double work: work and be a housewife. But they must remember that they are also mothers who have responsibilities to their children and not just with the work, some mothers like Tsukune's mother, understand, they do spaces— Even if they are tired and just want to sleep —for be with her children. The boy regretted having asked that question to Moka, she is smart but Tsukune was intelligent and knew that soon, the absence of their parents would cause a lot of loneliness to Moka, being just a child.

Tsukune remembered when his mother helped him make mockups of school, when she cured if he had any wound, even when she told stories and especially, when she made him laugh, those were the most beautiful memories that one has of his mother as a child, because a mother loves us and makes us feel special even if at first glance do not see anything special in ourselves.

"Why are parents who cannot be with their children? Maybe not want them, but Moka's parents do care about it, so why?". He thinks and he answered the questions, but seeing his watch on the phone, he saw only had thirty minutes to 9pm. Moka would be fine and she would not wake up, so he said goodbye to the maid and went straight to the house of Akua and Jasmine. Along the way, the boy was put in the place of Moka for a while but he could imagined be in that situation. "I also would miss my parents very much, but especially my mother." Then the boy proposed something: Moka would not feel alone while he was there.

He had reached to the house; Jasmine opened the door and almost pulled him into the house. She has a smile in his face, How sweet is this girl! Tsukune didn't know if his weakness was being so kind to others or that others were kind to him, maybe it was both. She invited him to the house and her smile turned off and she sat next to her sister; they are doing the homework.

"What's happening here?"

"Math-task". The two answered in unison. The young man left his bag and sat next to Akua.

"What is your homework?"

"Operations with fractions"

"Ah, I see". He watched her notebook and she only have 1 of 10 exercises and it was already 9pm. "It's hard?"

"What do you think?! I have one hour here and we could not finish"

"Jasmine, what is your task?"

"It's the same thing but I also have to do two exercises where fractions are used, but I can't think in anything".

"I see. You want help?"

"No". Tsukune was surprised by that fast reaction, his offer was kind but even that, was rejected.

"I will not to charge for this, Akua. You are always against me; remember that I am much older than you".

"You are not my father". The answer of Akua was very sharp, Tsukune only sighed.

"Sister... you don't should..."

"No, Jasmine. Its ok, you're right, I'm not your father, Akua. But I want to help you, why you don't let me?"

"I don't need help. Mom always tells us that we must strive to learn the hard-work, without help". The last words said were with force and with a frown.

"...my mom tells me that too, so many times. She was always for me. Your mom has two turns and I admire her for that, but I'm here for take care of you. So, if you don't have my help, I will continue insisting until you accept my help".

"I can't, my mother taught me in that way and that's the only way". Akua followed foolish in her rules but Tsukune stole her pencil and put his arm around her, reaching back to the book.

"You said it, these are the rules of your mom but I'm here, so you will do what I say".

"I told you, I don't need help!"

"At first, this exercise is wrong"

"Why?!"

A giggle came from the mouth of Jasmine and Tsukune explained the mistake, then was explaining all other operations of addition, subtraction, division and multiplication of fractions. Akua blushed of shame for not understanding something as simple, with that reaction, Tsukune pulled with gently her cheek.

"Don't worry; you can fail the necessary time until you can win".

"Now is my turn, Tsukune! Help me".

"Sure". He explained two possible exercises, including one of the most classic: the exercise of the cake. The boy didn't notice, but Akua was still blush. The two girls had no father, because he never was there and their mother doesn't have the time for this and Akua understand this. With Tsukune there, she felt safety although she never admit it. The homework finished and Akua and Jasmine go to bed.

"Tsukune"

"What, Akua?"

"You... you are going to go with the story, right?"

"Yes, yes! I wanted to know what happened next".

"Hey but it's too late". The black-haired girl grabbed his hand. "Eh?"

"Please, Tsukune. Do it for my little sister". The girl was blushed and with a smile of a puppy; she was doing a pouting. Tsukune and Jasmine was very impressed. The young man made a poignant smile and held the hand of Akua. It was like a little sister begs to her brother, that's how the two were.

"Ok, Akua. Only for this time".

* * *

_The werewolf cursed and swore revenge of the witch, he can't stand up and he was in the henhouse, totally naked and with cold, very cold. He is not a wolf anymore, now was a tall man, with good muscles, white skin, with black hair and a strange violet eyes. The witch's magic had changed him so much and the poor man only could crawl to reach the straw to could cover his body for the cold. _

_"This can't... be. I could not have been fooled like this way. Luckily I have full stomach". The wolf Gin shuddered for cold, now he doesn't have his gray fur to endure this type of icy nights. "Where will be my herd?" The man became a cocoon in the straw and thought of the last words of his boss: "So, get out, Gin! We only want the best for you and for the herd!". Now he felt the absence of his herd, he knows that the only guilty was him and he can't return back, not in this way. Not even 10 minutes had passed and he missed so much his herd and be wolf again. "Oh, how I miss to be me again!"_

_For times, he sneezed and coughed, he felt things that could not before, the straw warmed him but stung some parts of his body, they hugged himself, which he could not do before with their paws. Her legs could stretch but from the cold he did not, and his teeth, was shaking and he felt small. Now he would be in a cave with his herd, to his friends would throw them on face few chickens had managed to eat and how many were trapped, also how he had not been caught or even seen by humans and he would get the respect and praise of his colleagues, and he would have the respect of the boss, and eventually he would have been a worthy successor to the head of the pack and he ... was now alone in the henhouse, abandoned and exiled by his own pack. _

_"No". He thought. His life could not end there, he still could change. Gin always been a lone wolf, and he could do things alone, without help or support. No matter how much it cost him, he struggled and did things that the other wolves could do, it was also very greedy, and the wolf was the faster, even more than the boss. They would never get rid of him and nobody will deceive him anymore._

_So the night passed and the sun came out at dawn. Like every morning, farmers would have to start with the daily routine of work, each person did what had to be done and the task of a girl there, was collecting eggs, since girls are more careful than boys. He had brown hair, made a ponytail, eyes the same color, his skin was slightly tanned and looked no more than 10 years. He went to the man in the straw, he touched his cheek and Gin began to awaken. _

_"What are you doing here, sir?"_

_"... Grr". The man turned away abruptly and his pose was like that of an animal stalking a prey. The look of the girl puzzled him, and then sneeze._

_"I think you are sick"_

_"... Wruur". That was not a growl, he felt ashamed of being unable to say anything. Now his tongue was too short and could barely growl. The girl went and between two farmers carrying him pulled him out of there. "Why do you help me? I ate his chickens! Don't you see?! Please let me ... Let me go!". No one could read his thoughts; his head ached because the fever that he felt. His body was cold, so they laid him on a bed, with a scarf on her head with water. The farmers were watching by turns, he always saw a different face, but he kept seeing this girl, her look was different farmers. They looked at him with pity and sorrow, which he hated, but she was staring at her strange violet eyes, as if he could talk just like that. "Why look at me like that? Would be better if she was not here. Now I see, only she's here, it's my time, I must go." Oblivious to the stares of the little, fell off the bed and crawled to the window, his only means of escape. He came to her, but could not stretch his legs and he needed. _

_"You must not go, thee go looking if you do"_

_"Grr!". He growled again, he could not speak. "Don't bother me! Like I care what these humans, I'm not one of them". The werewolf thought. _

_"If you don't stretch your legs, you cannot stand ever." Gin looked at her angry but she just looked down. "Don't be afraid and stretch them, if you fall ...". She approached him and grabbed his arm with both hands. "I'll help. Don't worry."_

_Gin succeeded with the help of that child. The girl gave a half smile, as approving their effort. No words were needed for what they had to say. Gin did not trust humans, but that creature in front of him not looking like the others, not as a stranger but as an equal. From now would have to stay a little longer with humans. The last thing that he did was head down a bit and then re-uploads. _

* * *

Tsukune none advanced further, Jasmine was asleep and Akua was about to do. The young man covers the two girls with the blanket, he was leaving but his hand is still grabbed by Akua.

"Tsukune... wait"

"What's the matter?"

"Thanks"

"...". She left go his hand and she hugged her sister. Tsukune smiled, is for this kind of things that all the sacrifice worth.


End file.
